idea_infinityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chef
"So...interesting thing about the Kitchen, there's now a Chef animatronic to cater to the kids! I'd be careful around him though...those knives are sharper than they look...." -Phone Guy describing The Chef. The Chef is a fanmade animatronic, built to deliver and cook pizza for the children that come to the Pizzeria. He starts in the Kitchen, along with his insane human partner Lindsay. He appears to a medium sized, humaniod animatronic with a moustache, wearing a chef's hat, an apron with a red-stripped shirt underneath, as well as red-stripped pants, and brown shoes. Backstory Originally, The Chef was the fictional mascot of a restaurant, Crazy Chef's Cutting Place, a pizzeria very similar to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, albeit without animatronic mascots. In 2002, when Freddy Fazbears Pizza re-opened, the animatronics visited the restaurant as part of a cross-promotion with Fazbear Entertainment and Crazy Chef Entertainment. Someone needed to watch over the animatronics, and the person hired that night was Armano Vivali, an unwitting male who needed extra cash. He took the job, and was caught by Golden Freddy, who stuffed him into a Chef suit. The next morning, management at Crazy Chef's found the animatronic in the kitchen, and took it as a gift from Fazbear Entertainment. The restaurant started using the animatronic, and shortly after, the place became very popular. Then Chef met Lindsay as a kid and befreinded her, foreshadowing Lindsay living with Chef in the Kitchen at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Eventually, Crazy Chef's got more animatronics and formed Chef's Cutting Crew: A group of animatronics that sings and cooks food, with Chef, Sodapop, Meredith, Fozie, Mad Jack, and later when the group is reunited, Lindsay. But then, the Fazbear company found out Crazy Chef's was using an animatronic they stuffed, and the beloved mascots "Went missing' the next morning. Chef later became king of the CC once reunited, and has lead it ever since. Behavior Being one of the closest animatronics to The Office, Chef can pop up very early on any night, making him a very sizable threat. He generally just walks to the blind spot on the Right Door, to watch the players tatics. Let him do this, and he will become a very big threat on Nights 4-5 or on later hours of the Custom Night, as he knows your movements and will move to throw you off. On the nights he is active, Lindsay usually accompanies him to disable cameras. Personality General: The Chef is very nice to animatronics and some humans, but can be very short-tempered. Special Relations: Toy Chica- Seems to have a crush on her, though he never shows or talks about her. BB- Strangely, they are bitter enemies, but he has a moral obligation to serve him well. Trivia -Chef is one of six animatronics who doesn't stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Instead, he and the rest of the Cutting Crew slice you up and use you as meat in a pizza. -Chef has Japanese text written on his signature cleaver, '創造の喜び'. This translates to "Joy of Creation". -The design for Chef is heavily inspired from Swedish Chef from'' The Muppets.'' -His Jumpscare is lunging and trying to slice your head off. The Game Over screen when killed by Chef and\or Lindsay is Chef holding a pizza with an obscure meat in it, implied to be you. -Chef has two counterparts: Toy Chef and Top Chef. Category:Male Animatronics Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Cutting Crew Animatronics Category:ManinBlack's OCs Category:Male Characters Category:Fanon Category:ManinBlack's Ideas Category:ManinBlack's Fanon Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Fanon